Paris 2024
2015–2016 The applicant city logo is the Eiffel Tower on an athletics track flanked by a ribbon reading "#PARIS 2024". 2016–2019 2016–2017 Candidate The candidacy logo; designed by the Parisian branch of Dragon Rouge was unveiled on the 9th February 2016 at the Arc de Triomphe. The logo itself is a stylisation of the Eiffel Tower that forms the numerals '2' and '4'. The logo is coloured with the colours of the Olympic rings. Paris2024_2016english.png|English variant Paris2024 2016arcDeTriomphe.jpg|Logo reveal on the Arc De Triomphe Paris2020 2016RolandGarros.jpg|Roland Garros variant (2016) 2017–2019 Interim On the 13th September 2017, the International Olympic Committee simultaneously awarded the 2024 and 2028 Olympic Games to Paris and Los Angeles respectively. Both candidates will become the second and third cities to have hosted the Olympics three times, after London. As such, the Paris Organising Committee adjusted the logo accordingly. Paris2024 2017JeuxParalympiques.svg|Paralympic variant Paris2024Para.png|English Paralympic variant Paris2024_2015Projection.jpg|Emblem projected onto the Eiffel Tower celebrating the successful bid 2019–2024 The Olympic emblem was unveiled at an event on the 21th October 2019 at Le Grand Rex[http://www.francsjeux.com/breves/2019/10/09/annonce-en-vue/55860 Francs Jeux - Annonce en vue (français)]; a cinema and concert venue on Boulevard Poissonnière. Etienne Thobois; the chief executive of the Organising Committee stated beforehand that the new emblem wouldn't contain any references to the Eiffel Tower, but rather the "wider vision of the Olympic Games".Inside the Games - Paris 2024 to launch new emblem to show vision - without Eiffel Tower Paris 2024 (Olympics).svg Paris 2024 (Paralympics).svg The emblem of Paris 2024 was created by Paris-based Royalties Ecobranding and is a minimalist interpretation of the Olympic spirit imbued with unmistakably French eccentricities. It takes heavy influence from the Art Deco period, which was in style around the time of the previous Parisian games in 1924. For the first time, the Olympic and Paralympic games share the exact same emblem, a testament to their shared vision and mutual pursuit of equality. The Paralympic variant also dropped the text "Paralympic Games" present in previous games' logos. The symbol is inspired by three concepts: *The round shape of the emblem denotes the look of a gold medal; the highest honour that can be bestowed on an athlete at the games. *Within the negative space of the medal is the shape of a flame, a common symbol in Olympic graphic design and an allusion to the Olympic Flame. *The two previous elements merge with the lips to create an image of Marianne, the national personification of France in the era of the French Revolution. The symbol is accompanied by a bespoke typeface with a variable thickness. Like the symbol itself, the font has its roots in the Art Deco heritage of the city and specifically typefaces such as Excelsior FTF and Banjo. Paris2024_TypographicExampleA.gif|Typographic Presentation Paris2024_TypographicExampleB.gif|Typographic Presentation See also Parisian Olympic Bids *Paris 1992 *Paris 2008 *Paris 2012 Parisian Olympic Games *Paris 1900 *Paris 1924 References External links *Official website Category:Sports Category:Sports competitions Category:Sports competitions in France Category:Olympic bids Category:Summer Olympics Category:Summer Paralympics Category:Olympics Category:Paralympics Category:Paris Category:France Category:2024 Category:2015 Category:2020s